My One Shots Collection
by Fade Loves Pusheen
Summary: Here will be all my one-shots: My just for fun one-shots, my forum challenges, and- wait, I think that's all.Well, anyway, click to find awesomeness! Rated T becuase I don't know what I'll write next, so...
1. Reedmist's Warning

Two things kept Reedmist up at night: the hiding from Tigerstar, and hiding from the other Dark Forest Cats. She had been accidentally sent to the Dark Forest, and watched them bring in more and more Clan cats. She watched every night as Hawkfrost brought Ivypool, Blossomfall, Birchfall, and many other cats to the sulky place. Reedmist hid in the shadows, wishing she could warn them without getting found out. Tonight was the same as usual, and she did not sleep. Instead, she watched. She realized that Blossomfall and Birchfall seemed uneasy every time they mentioned the final battle. So that night, she cautiously watched Blossomfall secretly sheathe her claws when fighting with Hollowflight or Birchfall. She watched her like a hawk until finally, she went off to rest. "Blossomfall!" Reedmist whispered. The she-cat looked up and at the bushes. "I'm Reedmist. I was accidentally sent here. They are talking about a final battle. You know, right?" Blossomfall nodded cautiously. "Yes. I'm scared." Reedmist sighed with relief and went into a soft voice and came out. "I am only here because I did what you did. I learned from Mapleshade and I was too scared to quit when the truth slipped out. You must realize that you can spy here, but do not believe you are one of them." Blossomfall looked uncertain. "You sure? I will be sent here by mistake if I go with them in the battle? What is the Battle?" Reedmist's gaze darkened. "It will be against the Clans. I cannot join it, but you can. Fight with the Clans, not the Dark Forest." Blossomfall flicked her tail worriedly. "But Hawkfrost will shred me!" Reedmist sat up. "Make sure another cat's with you, then. You're not the only loyal cat visiting the Dark Forest. Not everyone here is certain they are against the Clans." With that, she walked away.


	2. ImagineClan, My First Challenge!

The rain fell heavily, drenching Feathercoat as she walked through the forest. But it was worth it, if it meant she got to see Thistlepelt. As she approached Fourtrees, she smelled his scent. It brightened her, and she went on.

"Feathercoat!" he said happily. She raced over to him. Thistlepelt seemed to have something bothering him. "What's wrong?" she asked. He looked away. "Nothing."

Feathercoat shrugged. He never lied. "Race you up the Great Rock!" He seemed to force a purr and followed Feathercoat up the rock. "Feathercoat?" he said when they reached the top. "Yes?" He looked away, then back into her eyes. His green gaze met hers, and she felt hot under her pelt.

"Russettail is expecting kits," he said. Feathercoat didn't see the problem. It was _good_ that WindClan got more kits, right?

"A- and they're mine."

Rage, confusion, and sadness rippled through her. Thistlepelt pelted up to her. "But I want you, not Russettail. I had to. The Clan did not trust me after I let you go in that battle." Feathercoat remembered the frightful day of the WindClan battle. Thistlepelt had jumped on her, but let her go as soon as he knew who she was.

"What are they're names?" she asked. He shuffled his paws. "Russetkit, Thistlekit, and Featherkit." Feathercoat didn't flinch. Thistlepelt stared at her, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please forgive me," he said. Feathercoat shook her head.

"No. I'll never forgive you."

It was a cool morning. Feathercoat sat with her friend Thrushfeather. "how did you ever make up with Bushstripe?" she asked. Thrushfeather shrugged. " I was mad for a half moon. But then I decided to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear."

That night, Feathercoat went to Fourtrees, begging that Thistlepelt was there. She stumbled into the clearing and wildly looked around. Finally, she spotted Thistlpelt's sleek body laying on the Great Rock.

"Thistlepelt!" She watched the brown warrior eagerly glance around, his gaze hopeful, but he didn't spot her. She heard him sigh and lay his head back down. Bouncing up the rock, she could barely wait for what would happen next.

"Feathercoat!" he exclaimed when he saw her stagger up. "You're back!" Feathercoat purred. "Yes." He stared at her, as if at a loss for words. "Do you forgive me?" he asked. Feathercoat happily nodded.

"Kits?!" screamed Eagleswoop. Feathercoat tensely nodded, waiting for her father's reply. He nodded, then left.

The kits were two little she-cats. One was a golden brown color, much like her father. She named the she-kit Pouncekit. The name reminded her of when she first met Thistlepelt. He had accidentally crossed the border, and they both had went for the mouse at the same time.

The second kit was gray blue, like Feathercoat. She named her Berrykit, after Thistlepelt's mother, who had first told her about him.

No. Not again. Another round of kits? Feathercoat knew the feeling. But why? Why had she ever fell in love?

Her next four kits were Lionkit, Tigerkit, Leopardkit, and Sparkkit. She felt bad for thistlepelt, and although she escaped to see him every night, he didn't get to know his kits.

Berrykit and Pouncekit had become strong warriors, Berrywing and Pounceleap. Tigerkit, Leopardkit, Lionkit, and Sparkkit had become good warriors, too, Tigergrowl, Leopardchase, Lionroar, and Sparkflame. She was a proud mother, and never stopped visiting Thistlepelt.

Another? Luckily, it was only one. This time, Thistlepelt had joined ThunderClan, for he could no longer stand not to be with his kits. Feathercoat pitied him whenever he was glared at or cats talked behind his back. When her one kit was born, they named it Splashkit, for the way it's fur ruffled in the wind loked like a splash of water.

Feathercoat had too many kits to count. It was a mad time for The Clan. By now, Thistlepelt was trusted enough that, after Snakefang died of greencough, Thistlepelt was appointed deputy. Feathercoat cherished the life of her kits, her kin, and how wonderful she felt. Every night, shew ent through the list of the cast she'd raised, watched become a strong warrior, and proudly spoke the words that she was their mother. _Berrywing, Pounceleap, Tigergrowl, Leopardchase, Lionroar, Sparkflame, Harefoot, Shellspark, Dewpetal. Berrywing, Pounceleap, Tigergrowl, Leaopardchase, Lionroar, Sparkflame, Harefoot, Shellspark, Dewpetal._ And she knew that all this had become because of her friend's words: I decided to stick with love. Hate was too big of a burden to bear.

She regretted it, soon. Too much time in the nursery. Never enough time fighting, or hunting. She felt like a prisoner. So, one night, She went out with Thistlepelt into the forest. She followed him to ShadowClan border. They sighed. Memories with him flooded her mind, and no longer did she feel imprisoned.

"I love you," he whispered. To her surprise, he left. She pelted after him as fast as she could, but could not catch up. "Thistlepelt!" she called. She could nnot see him, and only followed him by scent. "Thistlepelt!" she called again. Panting, she stopped. She was at Fourtrees. Sighing, she looked around for Thistlepelt.

She spotted him beside the Great Rock, head bowed. "Thistlepelt!" she called. He looked up. So much emotion was in his eyes, she could not look at him one more moment. "What's wrong?" she asked. He sighed. She raced over and pressed her pelt against his. "I know. Hate is too great a burden to bear. But love is to." Feathercoat could not believe what she was hearing.

"Feathercoat, I love you. I would do anything for you. I think I've proved that already." He sighed again. "But it's too hard. I watch you give birth to kits, and I am too overjoyed. But when one of them dies, or you die, I will die, too." He looked at her, eyes clouded with grief. "It's too hard to wait to join StarClan if you are there. I'll wait for you." He scrambled up the rock.

Feathercoat watched in horror as the tom stepped of the steep rock and plummeted down below, never to open his eyes again in the real world.

**My first ImagineClan Challenge! Weeee!**


	3. MY Second ImagineClan Challenge!

Sunpaw searched through the dense foliage, searching for her only friend Gingerpaw.

A faint rustling came from a dripping bracken. Sunpaw poked her nose into the bush, where she saw Gingerpaw's dark orange pelt nestled in the leaves.

"Found you!" she eased. Gingerpaw purred.

"Yes, you did. Now you hide, I count!"

This was how they usually spent their days. And they played until the sun was setting below the trees.

"We should get back to camp."

"Oh, we forgot to collect the moss!"

"So? It's going to get dark; we can't be out in the night, especially with that badger roaming around the territory."

"Fine. But if they ask where the moss is, I'm blaming you."

"But I only went with you to help!" Gingerpaw shrugged and skipped away. Sunpaw sighed. "Fine, we can stop by the moss collecting place before we go home. But we should be quick; that badger sent Stormdapple to the elders den."

"Okay."

"This moss is too soggy, Sunpaw. We could never give it to the elders without getting scolded." Sunpaw sighed.

"Well, it's the best we got. Come on, that badger will be out and about soon." Gingerpaw purred.

"Oh, Sunpaw, we can't give it to them. Let's just go back to camp. You should have known better than to come here."

"I did!" Gingerpaw purred, and skipped away. _Why is she being so obnoxious today? _Thought Sunpaw. She was not the same bubbly, happy apprentice as she used to be. Now she was selfish, obnoxious, arrogant, and mean.

"Where is that moss?" asked Silverstreak, Gingerpaw's mentor, crossly.

"I was about to get it before it drizzled so the moss would be dry, but Sunpaw insisted we play a game of hide and seek. I couldn't say no; she was practically _begging _me." Sunpaw hissed inwardly. _You were the one who asked to play! And stop talking about me like I'm a silly kit! I'm _older _than you! _She came back to the present, where Silverstreak was glaring at her.

"Sunpaw, you should know better than to play around when you have a job to do. And you shouldn't have put it off for so long. You could have been caught by that badger." Gingerpaw stepped forward.

"I warned her, but she didn't listen." Sunpaw flicked her tail crossly and, muttering under her breath, stomped back over to the apprentice den.

Warm light flickered through the walls of the apprentice den. It was a small tree with long leaves that fell, making walls. Moss lay on the ground covered, each patch of it with an apprentice sleeping upon it.

"Gingerpaw!" whispered Sunpaw. The ginger she-cat groaned.

"What?"

"It's training!"

"So?"

"We need to go _train?_"

"Eh, in a little while." Sunpaw flicked her tail crossly.

"Wake up!"  
"Fine!" The ginger she-cat slowly got up, stretched, and began to groom her fur. By the time she was finished, the dawn patrols had already left. They headed out finally, where Silverstreak and Sunpaw's mentor, Cloudwing, were waiting crossly.

When they arrived, Gingerpaw began talking to them.

"I woke up even before the dawn patrol was set, and tried to wake Sunpaw, but she just dismissed me. I told her we were training, but she didn't care. When I finally got her up, it seemed like _moons _as she washed herself. Then, _finally,_ she went out with me. I'm sorry. I should have known better than to let her take all that time." Sunpaw growled under her breath. _It was the exact opposite! She's lying! _She wanted to tell Cloudwing, but she knew they would not listen.

"Sunpaw, you used to always be on time. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing! I woke up at the same time she said she did. I tried to wake her up! _She _was the one who made us late!" Gingerpaw purred.

"Oh, you sound like a selfish kit. Just tell the truth; you'll get in less trouble." Sunpaw growled, but didn't say any more. Cloudwing sighed, then flicked her tail to the Grass Patch to talk.

"Sunpaw, you should be more... what would you call it? Anyway, you used to be much better with apprentice tasks."

"I still am! You have to believe me. Gingerpaw is lying. Everything she said yesterday about the moss and today about being late was the exact opposite!"

"Look, you haven't been the best in your apprentice duties since yesterday. But that's no reason to blame your friend for your actions." Sunpaw scoffed at her.

"Wow. What kind of mentor doesn't trust their apprentice's words?"

"Look, I trust you. But you shouldn't blame your friend."

"Oh, so just because she said something first, she's correct, and I'm wrong?"

"Look, stop arguing with me. I was saying, you haven't been very good with your apprentice duties. You're supposed to have your final assessment in three sunrises. But maybe I'll have to put it off for another moon."

"What?! Just because of two lies!?"

"Stop, or it will be longer." Sunpaw jumped up.

"If you don't trust me, you obviously don't care about my side of the argument. You obviously just think whoever says something first is right. If Silverstreak said to Gingerpaw that you were bad at hunting, and you said you weren't do you think Gingerpaw would immediately go with Silverstreak that you were bad at hunting? I don't think so. But apparently, it's different when it comes to me." She stomped away towards the entrance. As she passed by Gingerpaw, she muttered, "Fox heart." She scoffed at her, but Sunpaw pelted away before she could say anything.

Where was she going? Sunpaw didn't know; maybe she wouldn't return, maybe she would. Probably,

she wouldn't. Cloudwing would just be mad. Gingerpaw would just keep bullying her, turning cats against her. She ran faster, farther away from he camp, until she was at the edge of the territory. Ahead of her stretched unfamiliar woodland. Cautiously, she took a step into the woods. Inside, frogs leaped by a pond, mice scurried from bush to bush, fish swam in a stream flowing by. She was tempted by the lush trees and cool streams to stay.

Maybe she would stay there at least for a little while. She went farther into the forest, until she came upon a cave in a hill that was cut in half beside a stream. Inside, the cave was cold and bright, the sun filling up the stone hollow in the hill. This would be her camp, she decided. Sunpaw found some nice, dry moss by the stream to use for a nest.

The floor was sandy and warm. She lay some moss down in a corner and kept working on her den until she had vines covering the entrance to keep out wind and rain. She had also made a place for the fresh kill pile, a small dip in the sand for prey to be kept warm.

Now all she needed was the prey. She nosed her way through the vines and came out to the forest, where the sun was setting. She caught a few small fish in the stream and caught three squirrels. This prey acted as if they had never seen a cat before, and was fat and slow. She dragged her prey to the prey pile in her cave. By the time she had finished one squirrel, it was moonhigh, and she flopped down in her soft nest and fell asleep. 

She should have known that her life in the Clan was not finished. Even if she was not to live with a Clan anymore, she would still meet them.

She woke, yawning, and stretched. She ate the three small fish she had caught the night before and went outside. What would she do? Everything was done. Should she go back to the familiar woods, find Gingerpaw and Silverstreak and Cloudwing? But what then? Maybe she shouldn't go back there. The thought occupied her mind until sunhigh, when she finally decided: I'll go back, but I won't stay.

It was almost sunset when she arrived at her old camp. She knew the evening patrols would soon be going out; she could only wish that they included Gingerpaw. To her luck, she saw the patrol going out, with Gingerpaw trying to nudge her way to the front of the patrol. Sunpaw scrambled up a nearby beech tree and hopped from tree to tree, following the patrol. Finally, they split up. Silverstreak and Gingerpaw were heading towards a small bush, where there was probably some mice hiding under. Just then, Sunpaw jumped down. Silverstreak gasped, and Gingerpaw scoffed. Sunpaw hissed softly.

"Gingerpaw, you drove me out of the Clan. You made my former mentor hate me. You made me leave behind everything I ever knew. My mother, father, leader, Clanmates, everyone. Just because of two little lies. Think about that." And with those last words, Sunpaw ran as fast as her legs could go so they wouldn't catch up with her until she reached the beautiful woods. She scurried over to her camp, raced through the vines, and flopped down on her nest. She was very hungry, but was too tired to get up and eat something. So she sat there, hollow, and fell asleep.

_A true friend never gets in your way unless you are going down._

Sunpaw awoke, still tired, with a ginger face in front of her.

"Gingerpaw?!" she screamed, jumping up. Gingerpaw looked tired, and she was panting.

"I-followed-your-scent-trail," she said between breaths. Sunpaw stared at her.

"Why? You obviously hate me."

"Oh, just let me explain." Sunpaw, too tired to object, sat down and let Gingerpaw tell the story.

"Well, you knew how I was always in love with Rowanpaw? Well, two sunrises ago, he said he loved me. I just felt like a whole warrior then, and I may have acted selfish. I wanted to pretend I was a great warrior, but I didn't think until now how my lies would affect you." She sat down.

"I know you won't come back to the Clan, and I don't deserve to. Why don't we just stay here? I'll make my own nest." Sunpaw purred. Her friend was back.

"Okay."


End file.
